A method has been developed for visualizing brain neurotransmitter of drug receptors by autoradiography. The degree of resolution of this method is so good that it is possible to reconstruct the cellular projections from receptor patterns. Putative projections can be proven by radioimmunoassay or radioreceptor assay of proposed terminals after destruction of cell bodies.